A Wolf's Journey
by Arashi XIII
Summary: Naruto is different from whatever they think he acts like. After meeting the Kyuubi Naruto begins to train to become the greatest shinobi ever.
1. Chapter 1

**A Wolf's Journey**

**Hey guys welcome to the re-write of Naruto Returns. So to explain I'm gonna start things off a little differently. It begins with Naruto being younger when he turns into a demon. The story will build up from there. Oh and when I gave you guys a choice for the paring sorry but I'm gonna have to remove that. Why cause I really want it to be . Sorry for the misleading info. Well without futher hesitation the story will commence.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (rather own beyblade so I could bring back the old beyblade cause its better than the new one)**

* * *

><p>Everything was ok in the village hidden in the leaves. After the devastating attack on Konoha by the Kyuubi the village was back on it's feet. But not everything was ok with one person. For one Uzumaki Naruto everything was awful.<p>

Sure after 11 years of this you would think that one woulld get used to it but you don't. Naruto was different though. Even though he had masked his emotions with the mask of the "dobe", he was in reality a smart person who cared about protecting his loved ones. Naruto birthday was tomorrow so he would have to hide all day.

He would make sure that he would visit the hokage or jiji as he liked to call him and the Ichiraku's before then oh and Iruka too. Naruto knew he could defend himself against the attacks but chose not to. Why cause it would only lead to more problems. After a while he found out why the villagers hated him so. On his seventh birthday he herd some folks talking about how the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi to the form of a small boy. After some thinking he knew they were wrong.

If the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi in him then he wasn;t the demon just the jailer. But he didn't let it bother him because he knew if he was in that position he would do whats best for the village. After some more thinking he soon found out that the Yondaime Minato Namikaze was also his father. He thought if you took away the whisker marks you would have a child version of him.

The hokage knew that Naruto masked his emotions. When Naruto approched him with his findings he though it would be better for him to know the truth so he explained everything. Naruto was pretty surprised after it. Not only did he figure out who his family was but also that they cared for him so much even though they did what they had to.

Soon enough Naruto began to train in secret while he played the role of the dobe for the villagers. He soon went to sleep waiting for the following day.

The Next Day

Naruto had already went outside the village to hide. He knew that the mobs wouldn't look here so he was safe. The only person that had found him was the inu masked anbu that gave him breakfast and mad sure he was alright before leaving. After a while Naruto began to meditate and soon found himself in a sewer. As he continued to walk he began hearing sobs.

AS he reached the light at the end of the tunnel all he could see was a giant cage will a paper with the kanji for seal on it. As he locked inside he could see a beautiful girl that was around his age. She was wearing a red kimono with sandals. She had crimson red long hair but after an overview he was completely sure that he had never seen someone so beautiful. But he noticed she was crying and he hated seeing people cry and he did the only thing he could do.

He walked into the cage and pulled her into a hug. H then noticed as she opened her eyes that she had 9 red tails, a pair of red fox ears on top of her head, and majestic green eyes. As she could see the person hugging her she began to speak.

"Na...Naruto-kun?"

But before he could respond she pulled him onto a hug and began to repeat over and over that she was so sorry. He began to console her gently on an effort to calm her down. As she relaxed a bit he began to ask her something.

"Um...why are you apologizing you have nothing to apologize to me for." he said with a small smile.

*sniff* "yes I do it's all my fault that the villagers hate you."

She soon began to explain that she was sealed into him by his father adn that she used to be seaked inside his mother. She continued to explain that on the day he was born a man in an orange mask cam and extracted her out of Kushina (she told him his mother's name). But bfore she could do anything she was placed in a powerful genjutsu that cause her to unleashed rage everywhere.

When she finally broke it she realized that she had been sealed into him at the cost of his parents lives. She then began to say that she saw everything that has happened to him through out his life until now. Then she began to tear up again as she began to mutter that she was sorry.

Naruto just calmed her down before saying "hey it's ok I don't balme you if anyone's should be sorry it's the villagers that are blind from there fury. I understand that it wasn't your fault so don't apologize." he told er before goving her a smile at the end.

Kyuubi was dumbfounded. Here she was explaining to him why the villagers hate him and he's not mad. Hell she would have burnt this village down if they had done that to her but instead Naruto decided to bear through it. _He's not mad? I thought he would be but here he is just comforting me. You are different aren't you Naru-kun?_

She was broken out of her thoughts by Naruto's voice. "umm kyu-chan do you have a name besides kyuubi?"

She flushed at the added suffix to her name before replwing. "A..Akane my name is Akane."

"Akane huh? Well then Akane-chan it is." he said happily.

Akane was beyond happy. Naruto had accepted her with no hate. Naruto really felt drawn to her as he held her. He felt something deeper but couldn't figure out what it was. Akane realized that she had grown some feelings for the person in front of her. Naruto asked "Akane-chan is there a way for me to change the way this place looks?"

He soon found out that the place he was in was his mindscape as the only logical explanation "Yes just think of what you want to change and it should happen."

Akane then began so see the place change. It turned into a giant forest. She and Naruto were in a clearing where she could she a lake and a decent sized house.

"So how do you like it?"

Akane could only hug him to death while repeatedly saying thank you. She also saw that the seal change into the form of two bracelets that she wore. One on each hand. Soon they began to talk some more about their interest mostly Akane's since she knew everything about Naruto. Naruto soon found out that Akane loved animals, her favorite food was dango, she loved the stars, and some other cute quirks about her.

Soon Akane fell asleep in Naruto's arms. Naruto smiled as he gently picked her up and carryed her into the house, Making way into her new room he laid her down gently into the bed. He tucked her in with a chibi Naruto plushie that was seemingly there and kissed her forehead. He said goodnight before exiting out of his mindscape.

Outside Naruto's Mind

Naruto awoke to see it was already night fall. He made his way to his apartment. As he entered he wuickly changed before falling into his bed. As he drifted into sleep he found himself in his mindscape again but more specifically Akane's room.

He saw her with a few tears in her eyes before he wiped them away.

"Naru-kun can...can you stay with me tonight?" she asked shyly.

He could smile as he made his way to her bed. As he got comfortable he noticed that Akane began to quickly snuggle into his chest before falling asleep. He blushed slightly before he wrapped his arms around her. To him this felt right like it was th perfect thing to do. Soon both went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so how was that for a new chapter. I'm gonna have Naruto graduate from the academy at 15 with the rest of the rookie 9. Most of the abilities Naruto will have are the ones from Naruto Returns. Other than that I don't really know yet. So if any one is interested in writing the lemon parts of the story please PM me. I hope you like the decisions that were made for the story. Anyway remember to R&amp;R<strong>

**LaterZ-R.S**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wolf's Journey**

**So here's the next chapter of A Wolf's Journey. I got some reviews and I'm glad to hear what you guys think. To anyone else that may ask Naruto and Tsunade will have a mother/son relationship. Jiraya will be his sort of father figure and sorry to say this but the 3rd Hokage will die. Other than that enjoy and keep on reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (other authors would try to... wait no they'll actually kill me if I did)**

* * *

><p>At the Hokage Tower<p>

"So you want to take the boy on a training trip before he graduates from the academy?"

"Yes sensei I believe it's the right thing to do for Naruto and I'm pretty sure that none of the other teachers wouldn't give him a fair education."

Sarutobi began to think about this. He knew that the teachers would try and sabotage Naruto's learning. Even though he didn't want to agree it was going to help Naruto.

"Alright Jiraya you can take the boy but make sure that he does come back to graduate and while your traveling if you find Tsunade try to bring her back to the village."

"No promises but I'll try can you bring the little gaki over here I want to talk to him before we leave tomorrow."

"Alright Inu bring me Naruto Uzumaki immediately!"

"Yes Lord Hokage."

With Naruto

It had been a few days since Naruto had first met Akane. She was his first friend and he couldn't be happier. Right now he was at one of the training grounds walking around until he noticed an anbu he was quite familiar with.

"Hey inu-san how's it going?" he asked politely.

"Ok sorry to interrupt yoyr walk but your needed in the Hokage's office."

Naruto nodded ask the anbu grabbed his shoulder and leaving in a leaf shunishin.

Back with Hiruzen and Jiraya

They were talking about the details of the trip when Naruto and Inu appeared.

"Ah Naruto it's good to see sit we have something to discuss with you and you to inu this concerns you as well so please remove your mask."

Naruto was pretty curious to see inu's face only to be disappointed to see that he had another mask on and the only things that weren't covered were his gravity defying hair and right eye.

"Hey jiji what's going on and whose this guy?" pointing to Jiraya.

Sarutobi soon began to explain what he was called here for and who was the man with him. After telling him of the training trip and how his now confirmed godfather couldn't be here Naruto accepted the offer. He also told inu that in two years he would meet up with them to help Naruto with ninjutsu.

Jiraya soon approached Naruto asking him to put some chakra on a piece of paper to know what he should teach him in. As soon as Naruto did that two things happened to the paper. It cut in half and then those two cut pieces began to crumple up.

"Huh fuuton and raiton? That's one weird combination but it works." Jiraya stated as he left to get some scrolls and such for the trip.

"Naruto you may leave so you can pack for your trip and say goodbye to the people you want to."

Naruto soon left and quickly packed some extra clothes, any ninja weapons he had which were mostly shuriken and kunai, and all of his money. He then made his way to the academy to say goodbye to Iruka. After that was done he went to Ichiraku's for his last bowl of ramen and to say farewell. Soon he went back home and went to sleep.

Morning

Naruto had woken up early and took a shower. He soon changed into some blank anbu style pant, a white shirt with a black hoodie over it and black shinobi sandels. He got the things he packed and began walking to the main gate as his now sensei had told him. When he arrived he could see Jiraya and jiji standing there.

"Hey there gaki you all set to hit the road?"

Naruto nodded before saying his goodbye to jiji. Soon the pair went off going wherever they were going to.

3 months later

Naruto had been training with Jiraya for months and he had to say that he improved tremendously. In the first month he had taught Naruto the kage bushin and explained its abilities. He figured that since Naruto had huge ass reserves that he could fully use this jutsu to his full potential. He used it to help him with his taijutsu, chakra control, and studies which consisted of battle strategies, seals, and cooking as he wanted to eat more than just ramen.

In the second month Naruto had learned some of the academy jutsu along with some elemental jutsu. This month was basically used to get a grasp on ninjutsu so he could get a feel for it and maybe some new ideas. Other than that it was just getting his physical and chakra control abilities higher than they are.

9 months later

It has officially been one year since Naruto left the village to go train. Naruto has improved greatly and is currently working on his father's jutsu the rasengan. It was still pretty funny when he told Jiraya that he knew who his father is.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was currently meditating to keep his usually hyper self calm. Soon he felt Jiraya coming and he stood up. He figured that he should tell Jiraya that he knew who his father was to see if he knew anything more about him and if he knew who his mother was._

_"Hey ero-sennin I need to tell you something improtant."_

_"Ok brat what is it?"_

_"Well... I know who my father is and don't try to lie about it."_

_Jiraya began sweating bullets because if the kid knew and went crazy there would be trouble. He would just have to confirm it and hope everything turns out ok. _

_"I know that he sealed the fox into me for a good reason and I don't blame him for it. He couldn't ask some parent to give up their child if he couldn't do it himself. But just one question... whose my mother?"_

_Jiraya was surprised but happy that Naruto didn't hate his parents. So he went on to say that his mother was Kushina Uzumaki and other things about his parents._

_End Flashback_

Right now they decided to stop at some town to rest and for Jiraya to check on one of his contacts. Walking in the sannin recognized someone right away. A blond haired women with her apprentice and apparently a pig. He went up to her and said

"Hey Tsunade haven't seen you in a while how are things going for you?"

Turning around the women saw a person she didn't want to see but ignored the feeling.

"What are you doing here, are you doing your reseach?" she said with some hate at the end.

"What no! You wound me you know that actually I'm here to rest up with my apprentice before heading out."

The women scoffed before saying "Is this one gonna die as fast as the last one? He's probably some loser you picked up. Why can't you find someone good instead of wasting you life writing those books and least do something productive."

Jiraya was about to reply before Naruto spoke up and man did he looked pissed.

"HEY! Old Lady I don't care what you say about me but never insult Jiraya-sensei he's a greater person than you'll ever be!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD LADY BRAT!"

"Well who else am I talking to, your damn right I'm calling you an old lady I know a lot about you. How you hide behind that genjutsu of yours and how you lost all your loved ones. All your doing now is just drowning your self into death, your nothing but a shell of your former self."

That did it for Tsunade as she yelled at him "OUTSIDE BRAT NOW!"

"BRING IT GRANDMA!"

When both of them were out side they each got into their own stance. "Heh this won't take long I'll only need one finger to take care of you." Tsunade said getting overconfident.

"Don't underestimate your opponent that could be your down fall."

Soon both went blow after blow with Naruto getting closer every time. He knew that most of his jutsu wouldn't work because she was to agile and could dodge them easily or stop him from making hand signs. Then he thought of something.

Tsunade kept staring at the boy before being surprised at what he was doing. Naruto finished with his jutsu before running at her as fast as he could. _He's using the rasengan? what is Jiraya thinking?_

Before getting hit Tsunade used her finger and push Naruto's hands to the floor resulting in a giant fissure Naruto's rasengan created.

"Jiraya what are you thinking teaching this boy the rasengan he could easily hurt someone or mostly himself."

Jiraya calmly replied "It is his birthright after all this is their kid."

Tsunade looked back at the boy before seeing the resemblance. "So your his kid huh well I bet that jutsu isn't complete yet is it? Well how long has he been at it?"

Jiraya smirked before saying "He's been at it fir three days and I'm surprised he's gotten that far." Naruto was happy at the praise that his sensei while Tsunade was even more surprised but hid it well.

"Tell you what gaki if you can master that in a week I'll give you this necklace but if you can't you have to give me all your money."

"What do I want that necklace for anyway?"

She began to explain who it belonged to and the story behind it.

"Alright then I'll do it and once I get that necklace I'll end the curse that you say it has."

So Naruto began training the jutsu during the week while not noticing that Tsunade was secretly watching him hoping that he would win. _He seems so confident and warm. He reminds me of Dan and Nawaki _**(I think that's how his name is spelled). **_I hope he does win and whatever his dream is I want to see him achieve it._

Final Day

Tsunade was watching Naruto to see if he could finish. He was so close and she would heal him every time he passed out. She was about to go up and do the same when some missing-nin appeared. They were gonna hurt Naruto. Some feeling appeared as Tsunade began getting mad and charged and them being able to hit one as he hit the ground coughing up some blood.

When she saw the blood she just froze. "Well look guys she want to help the kid I say we get rid of her first." Said nin pulled out a katana and lunged at her. Tsunade only closed her eyes and waited for the blade to hit her. It never came as she slowly opened her eyes to see Naruto in front of with the katana through his chest.

"Heh heh... can't habe you dying now can we I still need to win that bet... I know it was you who healed me very time I passed out... thank you." Naruto said with a smile before turning around and charging up a rasengan in one hand and slamming it into the ninja as he fell to the ground.

Something snapped in Tsunade as she got up and began beating the crap out of the rest of them before coming back to heal Naruto. As she healed him she only kept thinking _come on please don't die...NO I won't let you leave me that easy. _As she began pumping more chakra. The wound closed and she could only hope he was okay. Nothing happened as tears began to fall from her eyes he opened his eyes for a bit.

"Told you I would win." he said with a smile before falling asleep.

Tsunade smiled with tears in her eyes. She put the necklace on him before picking him up and carrying him back to the small village.

3 years later

5 figures could be seen walking towards the gates of Konoha. As they got closer you could identify three of them. They were Jiraya and Tsunade of the sannin, Shizune apprentice of the slug sannin holding a pig named Ton-Ton, and the copy cat ninja Kakashi Hakate.

The last one was a bit of a mystery. He wore black cargo pants with various pockets for scrolls and weapons, black boots, a white short sleeved shirt, black jacket with a hood he was currently wearing and black fingerless gloves. **(sounds like too much black... oh well)**

"So gaki how does it feel to be back in the village?"

"...ok I guess."

The group made they're way to the hokage tower. As they neared the hokage's office they were able to hear the old man say some things. "Curse you paperwork I shall smite thee!" They suppressed a chuckle and walked in.

"Hey old man how's it going?"

Hiruzen could only stare at the figure in black. All he could see from his face his icy blue eyes that seemed to give of a glow.

"Excuse me but do I know you?"

"Aww I thought you would remember me I guess not" as the figure removed his hood black hair fell down. The hokage could only stare shocked as the person looked like a carbon copy of the Yondaime. Although one thing did freak him out. The person had black wolf ears on top of his head.

"So do you remember yet? It's me Naruto"

The aging hokage sat there shocked. _This is Naruto? What happened to his hair and what's with the ears? _"Naruto? is that you?"

"Of course who else do you think it is?"

He soon saw the people behind him and noticed Tsunade was there and was even more suprised. So Jiraya began to explain what happened to Naruto. He told him that the kyuubi was a girl named Akane, she's in love with Naruto, eventually she and Naruto got together and became mates and this cause the change with Naruto.

When Akane gave Naruto her mark it apparently turned him into a human demon hybrid. He also said that Naruto had 10 tails worth of youki **(is it that or is it yokai?) **but he has to unlock them, as of now he can only use two tails worth. Also the mark gave a bit of physical enhancement and that he couldn't put the ears away.

He then went on to say how Tsunade came with them after there first encounter. After that Naruto and Tsunade grew on each other. If you didn't know them you could say that Tsunade was his mother by the way they acted.

After all was said and done the old geezer's mind shut down for a few minutes. "...holy shit."

"Well Naruto I guess it's time for you to head towards the academy for the exam." he then gave Naruto a note allowing to join the class. NAruto made his way to leave before he turned back and gave Tsunade a hug which she happily returned.

"You better pass you here me or I'll punch straight to Suna."

"Don't worry the exam will be to easy trust me."

They broke away and Tsunade gave Naruto a kiss on his forehead. "I'll see you later Kaa-chan." he put on his hood and left.

At the Acadamy

Naruto quickly arrived and was currently heading towards the classroom. As he was approaching he heard students murmuring. He open the door and all eyes turned on him.

"Yes can I help you?"

He walked up to the man and gave him the note the hokage signed. The man turned to face the class as he smiled.

"Class we have a new student joining us."

The class began an uproar before one spoke saying "Iruka-sensei why does he get to join and take the exam when we had to deal with the class all year?"

Iruka got a tick mark before yelling "SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!"

"Now he's joining because he was in this class before but left to go on a training trip with his gaurdian."

A boy with black hair that was shaped like a duck's ass spoke up " tch he's probably a dobe who could never measure up to me an Uchiha."

Before Iruka could say anything Naruto beat him to it. "It's nice to see you to teme."

The class was now confused. Who was this person and why did he call Sasuke a bastard? "HEY YOU CAN'T TALK LIKE THAT TO SASUKE HE'S BETTER THAN YOU SO APOLOGIZE!" a girl with pink hair scree.. I mean said.

"Huh I guess it's nice to see you to Sakura? Now can I introduce myself sensei?" Iruka just nodded.

Naruto went to the front of the class and took of his hood. The class was shocked. All of Sasuke's fan girls except for the pink haired bansh... i mean Sakura immediately switched sides.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like good food, training, ero-sennin, kaa-chan, and Shizune-nee-chan,cloud watching, and a certain fox. I dislike traitors, fan girls, arrogant bastard's with huge ego's, perverts, people who can't tell the difference between a scroll and the tool sealed inside, and people that try to hurt my precious people. My hobbies include training, learning new jutsu, drawing, being with a aforementioned fox, and cloud watching. My dream for the future is to have the power to protect everyone I care about."

The class just stared and the black haired blue eyed boy. They all had one thought _This is Naruto?_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that. This is my longest chapter so far. For the people who wanted more interaction between Naruto and Tsunade there it is I hope you like it. I'll try to fit in more and maybe thrown in some flashbacks. Also the relationship between Naruto and Akane don't worry I'll cover that next chapter. Other than that well I guess that's it. The old story is up for adoption so anyone who wants it well there it is. So R&amp;R and tell me what you liked and what you thought could be better.<strong>

**LaterZ - R.S**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm continuing this story instead of the other one due to the fact that as I re-read that one it was horrible so hopefully this will turn out better. now without further hesitation here is the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dislaimer: I do naruto<strong>

**A Wolf's Journey**

* * *

><p><em>The class just stared and the black haired blue eyed boy with wolf ears. They all had one thought <em>This is Naruto?<em>_

So they stared... and stared some more... and continued staring.

"Umm guys are you ok?" Naruto asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"KAWAII!" soon every girl tried to jump him for being so cute. Naruto having some experience with this before jumped over them right before they grabbed him. He walked until he took a seat next to Ino who was getting glares from the other girls in the room except from Sakura.

As soon as things calmed the students took their seats and Iruka began calling students over to the next room for the graduation test. While waiting Ino decided to ask Naruto something while her blush steadily began to grow.

"Uhh Na..Naruto?"

"Hmm? Oh hey Ino need something?"

"Yeah... can I...I mean... may I touch your ears?"

Naruto stared at her while Ino began to fidget in her chair. Everyone else looked on wondering if Naruto was going to do something. Naruto then just smiled and said

"Sure you can touch them but don't get carried away ok they're really sensitive."

Soon Ino cautiously bengan to reach for them. As she finally reached them she noticed they were really soft. Soon she began to pet them more and began to scratch them as well.

Every thing got silent as they heard purring **(I don't know do wolfs purr?)**. As everyone looked they could see Naruto with his eyes closed purring while Ino scratched his ears.

Another shout of "KAWAII!" and Ino began to hug the poor boy to death. Naruto was unprepared for this due to his ears being scratched as he began losing oxygen with only one thought in his head

_"This is gonna be one long day"_

* * *

><p>Next Day<p>

The exam was more than easy for Naruto as he woke up the following day. When everyone was done they were told they had a week before they were told their genin teams.

He got out of bed and walked into the shower. Once that was over with be put on some black cargo pants that stopped at his ankles, black sandals, and a black shirt on. He also put on some finger less gloves on that were you guessed it black.

As he walked to his closet he pulled out the only thing that was a different color. A blood red trench coat **(think Dante's trench coat from DMC)**. He put it on and rolled up the right sleeve only. He got his forehead protector that had a black cloth and tied it on his left arm. The only other noticeable thing on Naruto was the necklace Tsunade gave him. **(This will probably become Naruto's usual outfit but I'm open to any changes)**

He got the rest of his things and was about to leave when he felt a tug on the back of his head.

**_"Naru-kun can I come out and go with you around Konoha"_**

"Sure just hid your fox appendages since the villagers won't like that ok."

Soon there was a flash of red and Akane appeared in a red battle kimono with some white designs on it that showed her lovely figure. Naruto his his wolf ears and the couple began to leave the house.

"Kaa-chan we'll be back later we're going for a walk around Konoha." Naruto yelled walking out the door.

"Okay and be careful."

* * *

><p>Market Place<p>

Naruto and Akane were soon walking around the market place. They already saw some of the new additions to the village and decided to stop for some lunch at none other that Ichiraku's ramen.

As they walked in Naruto yelled out

"Hey old man serve up some ramen for your favorite customer!"

He appeared looking at the two people in his stand wondering who they were but the one with black hair did seem really familiar.

"Sure coming right up and you seem really familiar so I know you?"

"Old man I'm hurt I thought you would remember the person who would eat at least 8 bowls of ramen in 5 minutes."

Teuchi looked at the young man until he noticed his eyes and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Naruto my boy how are you? You sure changed since I last saw you. Today ramen is on the house."

They soon began eating while talking about what went on throughout the years he was gone.

Team Placements Day

Naruto was waiting in the classroom as he waited for the others to arrive. Akane was also with him but in her fox form which was a small white fox with storm grey eyes. He sat in the back so no one would notice him.

Soon this classed was filled and Iruka showed up.

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!"

Once everyone was quiet he began reading off the teams.

**The teams are pretty much the same.**

After everyone left the only people left were team 7 who in fact was still waiting on their sensei to show up. Sasuke was brooding while Sakura was fawning over him. Naruto was currently sleeping while Akane was on his chest sleeping.

2 hours later

2 out of the 3 gennin were pissed off. Finally a man with silver hair and a face mask showed up.

"Yo meet me up one the roof" and he dissapeared in a puff a smoke. After that Sakura and Sasuke were about to tell Naruto to go only to see he was already gone. Shrugging it off the headed towards the roof of the academy.

Rooftop

After arriving the newly gennin duo saw that their sensei was reading a book while Naruto was leaning on the rail. Kakashi noticed this and looked at them. Sasuke was ok but Sakura looked like she just ran to Suna and back.

_"Ughh a fan girl kami must hate me."_

Kakashi closed his book and gave them an eye smile "Ok now that your all hear we can begin with introductions."

"Can you show us how it's done sensei?" Kakashi looked at her while wondering why she was listed as intelligent.

"Ok my name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies..., and my dream..., so next how about you pinkie."

Sakura glared at him before starting "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are _looks at Sasuke, _my dislikes are Ino-pig, my hobbies _again looks at Sasuke, _and my dream for the future is _looks at Sasuke and squeals _.

Kakashi _"Sweet Kami kill me now."_

__Sasuke _"Hnn.."_

__Naruto _"Hey look I can see my house from here."_

__As soon as that was over Kakashi pointed over to Sasuke "Ok you duck butt"

"hnn my name id Sasuke Uchiha, I like nothing and hate everything, I have no hobbies and my ambition for the future is to kill a certain someone."

_"Ok just as I thought and avenger, great well at least Naruto is normal."_

"And finally you fox boy." **(Due to Akane on his head) **

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are Akane-chan, ramen, training, my precious people, and watching sunsets, my dislikes are perverts, traitors, a certain Uchiha **(he knows what happened)**, and the evil in the world, my hobbies are reading, training, and just relaxing, and my dream for the future is to become the greatest ninja ever known."

"Well that was informative so I got a fan girl, and emo, and a promising student."

**The rest is just Kakashi telling them of the test and when to show up. They pass his test but only due to Naruto's help.**

3 months later

After doing nothing but D-ranks Naruto thought it was time to get a higher mission.

"Hey old man can we get a C-rank mission we've completed the number of required D-ranks already"

Before anyone could say anything the old Hokage just smiled and said "Sure Naruto-kun, Anbu please show our client."

An old man who was clearly drunk walked in. "You are to escort Tazuna-san back to his home in the land of waves."

* * *

><p><strong>And cut. So tell me how you like it and I'll try to update every week. Also if this chapter seems kinda boring sorry about that just wanted to update and continue. The next chapter will basically be the entire wave mission. I don't feel like writing multiple chapters for it. So review please and thank you.<strong>

**LaterZ - r.s**


End file.
